Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 185
, he tells those gathered that he has been authorized to use the neutralizer weapon invented by Forge to stop her. When Raven Darkholm protests this move, wondering how Gyrich got a prototype when it hasn't been tested, she is shocked to hear that her co-worker Valerie Cooper supports this move and no amount of protests will stop the action from being carried out. At the X-Mansion, Storm interrupts Professor Xavier's session with Rachel Summers to inform him that Rogue has left. The Professor leaves Rachel alone while he and Storm go downstairs to try and track Rogue using Cerebro. Left to her own devices, Rachel decides to look around the Professor's office. Finding a phone book that lists her father Cyclops living in Alaska, she decides to call and speak to him. However, when she hears his voice and the voice of Madelyne Pryor in the background, Rachel cannot bring herself to utter a single word and eventually Cyclops hangs up. While back in Washington, Mystique returns to her room to find that Destiny is there waiting for her. Irene warns that Rogue is in trouble, however Mystique wonders if allowing Gyrich to neutralize her powers could be to the benefit of Rogue having a normal life. When she asks Irene what the future has in store for Rogue, Destiny cannot see into the immediate future as some temporal anomaly prevents her from doing so. As Gyrich approaches where they are tracking Rogue, Mystique contacts Forge and tells him that the government is using his prototype without testing it. Forge is furious and flies after them in his private jet, while placing in a call to the president. While in Caldecott Country, Mississippi, Rogue is spending time relaxing along the banks of the Mississippi River. She is found by Storm who confronts her with the truth about the phantom memories she's been living of Carol Danvers. When Rogue admits that she is struggling to find a way to control her powers and fears harming them, Storm convinces her to willingly absorb some of her power. Rogue is reluctant at first, but since Storm does is willingly offering up her powers, Rogue tries it out. The power absorption knocks Storm out, and Rogue is completely amazed by the abilities she has gained and how Storm sees the world. After finding that mastering Storm's powers would take some work, Rogue is attacked by Gyrich and his men. As Rogue attempts to avoid getting blasted by the neutralizer, her weather controlling ability spirals out of control and a massive storm is created, threatening a nearby boat. Storm, having revived, comes to Rogue’s aid to control the weather and pull the boat to calmer waters. Gyrich takes this as an opportunity to get a clear shot on Rogue, however Storm shoves her out of the way. Storm is struck by the weapon, causing her powers to flare out of control, destroying the ship and knocking Rogue far away, before being neutralized. Storm falls unconsciously to the water below where Forge, having arrived just in time to witness the event, dives in to her rescue. He is furious at Gyrich for using his untested prototype and the fact that he hit an innocent woman. He points out that Storm is a member of the X-Men and Gyrich's stupidity today may have turned the X-Men from champions of humanity to their enemies. Watching this from a mystical pool far away are the Dire Wraiths who have analyzed Forge's weapon and finds that it is similar to that which was used by ROM the Spaceknight. In order to guarantee their victory in taking over the Earth, the Wraiths have come to the decision that Forge must die. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** * ** ** * Other Characters: * Unnamed members of a governmental mutant affairs group * * ** ** Agent Price ** * * * ** Unnamed * * * Jody, Max and other unnamed people on the 'Longshot Annie' * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** ***** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** **** **** ** * * ** Items: * Superhuman/alien neutralizer * * * Superhuman/alien scanner * Vehicles: * Forge's private jet * Military transport plane * , a tugboat | Notes = * In this issue occurs an accident that deprives Storm of her powers. | Trivia = * The address shown for Scott Summers in Alaska is fictional: 2888 Frozen Pond, Anchorage, Alaska. | Recommended = * Editor's Recommendations: , Rom, , Marvel Fanfare | Links = * - See for further referencing }}